soyugeliafandomcom-20200213-history
Nishimura Maki
Nishimura Maki was a Third-Year student at Natsuohime High. Her homeroom teacher was Tou Katsutori, and she was a member of the Theater Club at her school. Biography Early Life Sapporo Maki was born in Sapporo, Japan, and lived there for the first few years of her life with her grandfather. Her mother was unmarried when she became pregnant with Maki, and died during childbirth due to prior health problems and complications with the procedure. Maki's grandfather took custody of her as a guardian immediately and retired a few years later to put more focus on raising her. Moving to Natuohime Maki moved to Natsuohime with her grandfather when she was five-years-old, as he had retired early in order to raise her properly. He bought a modest-sized house and found a simpler job that allowed more time spent with Maki. Their life together was calm and for the most part uneventful by nearly all standards. Maki was enrolled in Natsukō Elementary and considered very shy amongst her peers, not making very many friends due to her unwillingness to speak first. Middle School Maki enrolled in N-D Middle School as it was the closest to where she lived, despite all of her friends going to Natsukō Middle School, and although she kept the shy reputation, more of her classmates treated her positively due to her helpful behind-the-scenes nature. She was present enough in enough clubs to be considered the unofficial Assistant Manager for most of them, despite only actually participating in the Theater Club. Maki was praised by her teachers for her intelligence, although her classmates could tell you that it was more a credit of her hard work and persistence rather than natural genius. She studied diligently, and never once skipped on completing her homework, nor was she ever tardy or absent for any reason less than illness. High School Maki entered high school and enrolled in Natsuohime-kōkō, following her friends Fukumitsu Seki and Iseya Yui. All three of them were coincidentally placed into the same homeroom, and enjoyed their time together throughout their years of high school. Although it was initially Seki's idea, Maki was the one who spearheaded the efforts to reinstate the Theater Club, as it had been disbanded in previous years due to lack of interest. With help from Yui, the two of them managed to gather up just enough new members to convince the school to reinstate the club, and their mission was accomplished. The trio's second year was primarily a struggle to keep the Theater Club active, with many planned performances and attempts to recruit new members, but for the most part the club was consistent in barely making the cut. It wasn't until their third year, when a barrage of interested First-Years appeared, that they were able to relax a little bit and enjoy the club together, rather than fighting desperately to keep it running. The three reveled in the simplicity of having more than enough members, and started working on more elaborate performances with the extra time they had now that they were not required to labor over finding new members, and the Theater Club slowly grew into the most popular of the available clubs of Natsuohime High. Death Maki began seeing the Hidden, disguised to her as Naru Akashi, early on in May of 2009, and was eventually seduced by the Reaper. Under the impression that she would be sharing a room with Akashi, she was led to a Love Hotel, and woke up the next morning in the cave beneath the Oasis. She stumbled around confusedly in the dark for a couple hours before encountering the Cloaked, who reacted violently to her presence and attacked, easily felling and ending the girl's life, devouring her completely. Only a few scraps of her apparel were left, which were later retrieved and kept as keepsakes by the Tormented. Personality Maki was considered amongst her friends as very soft-spoken, having been rather shy for most of her life, but was very diligent and never gave up or faltered in her beliefs. Raised only by her grandfather, she grew up as somewhat of a tomboy compared to most, and was an avid gamer in the era of the Nintendo 64 console. She was consistently a member of the Theater Club, going so far as to reinstate one when she entered a high school where it was no present, and was praised by other members as the most talented of their actors, being able to stay in character very well and never having any trouble remembering lines. She was always calm, and preferred to adequately analyze a situation before acting. She loved helping others, and while she was only ever in the Theater Club, she helped out a number of other clubs; mostly with the more simple, trivial things so they wouldn't have to worry so much. She was extremely supportive of her friends, and consoled many through tough times, usually relationship troubles or breakups. She was adamant on her stance of living in the moment, with no regard for the past, but always mindful of what the future holds. Relationships Maki's first serious relationship was with the Hidden, who was disguised as Naru Akashi. Prior relationships were never more than quickly passing feelings, or fleeting emotional surges. Category:Characters